Religions
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Nimanist The Nimanist religions are those in which they believe that the truth is revealed by a higher power (niman "to receive"). Bakhiranism Adherents of the Bakhiranist faith, known as Bakhiranists, believe that Hálor is the chosen one prophesied in the Avari Scriptures (the part of scripture common to Bakhiranism and Khesedism, and referred to as the "Elder Kudhan" in Bakhiranism). The foundation of Bakhiranist theology is expressed in the early Bakhiranist ecumenical creeds, which contain claims predominantly accepted by followers of the Bakhiranist faith. In 1206 AS, a schism occurred, founding the Kennidge Reform Church. The main difference between the Catholic Orthodox and the Kennidge Reform groups is their doctrine regarding human authority in the church. Catholic Orthodox Church Also referred to as the Phaëton Catholic Orthodox Church, the Church comprises those particular Bakhiranist churches, headed by overseers, in communion with the Laedman, the Overseer of Phaët, as its highest authority in matters of faith, morality and Church governance. The Catholic Orthodox Church through abodean succession traces its origins to the Bakhiranist community founded by Hálor Bakhir. Catholic Orthodoxers maintain that the "one, holy, catholic, orthodox, and abodean church" founded by Hálor subsists fully in the Catholic Orthodox Church, but also acknowledges other Bakhiranist churches and communities and works towards reconciliation among all Bakhiranists. The Catholic Orthodox faith is detailed in the Legende of the Catholic Orthodox Church. Kennidge Reform Church Originally an offshoot of the Catholic Orthodox Church, the Kennidge Reform Church consider themselves a corrected version of the original church vision of Hálor, beginning with the Protests of 1206 AS. Although the doctrines of Kennidge denominations are far from uniform, some beliefs extending across Reformism are the following doctrines: *The Nomos (rather than church tradition or interpretations of the Nomos) is the final source of authority for all Bakhiranists. *Salvation comes by faith alone in Hálor as the Bakhir, rather than through good works. Kennidge churches generally reject the Catholic Orthodox doctrines of abodeal succession and the sacramental ministry of the clergy. Kennidge ministers and church leaders have somewhat different roles and authority in their communities than do Catholic Orthodox priests and overseer. Other Denominations Some of the other known denominations included the Council of the Saved, Bakhiri, Holy Bookers, Worship Communion of Háls, Church of Soteria, the Fellowship of Feorkhred, One Hundred Sealphs, and the Modern Cathodox Church. Khesedism Khesedism is a set of beliefs and practices originating in the Avari Scriptures. Khesedenes consider Khesedism to be the expression of the covenantal relationship Eladon developed with the Children of Abidah—originally a group of several tribes claiming descent from the ancient patriarch Hélo—and later, the Khesedenes. Medi Ar Medi Ar (literally "reward of servants" or "glorious reward") is the Eladonic religion articulated by the Nomos, a text considered by its adherents to be the verbatim word of the Eladon, and by the prophet Nathir's demonstrations and real-life examples. They believe in the political and religious leadership of latteo''s from the progeny of Nathir. To most Medi Ar, a ''latteo ''rules by right of divine appointment and holds "absolute spiritual authority" among Medi Ar, having final say in matters of doctrine and revelation. In Medi Ar, the Creator Eladon is all good and no evil originates from him. Thus, good and evil have distinct sources, with evil trying to destroy the creation of Eladon, and good trying to sustain it. Arevist Arevist religions believe they are meant to find or discern (''arevan ''"to discover") the truth. Khido 'Khido' ("the way of the spirit") is a complex system of moral, social, political, and religious thought. Its propriety and ethics place an emphasis on the unity of the universe, the unity of the material world, and the spiritual world, the unity of the past, present and future. Ridhari 'Ridhari 'is a religion and philosophy encompassing a variety of traditions, beliefs and practices, largely based on teachings attributed to Gerad, commonly known as the Angekh. The teachings prescribe a path of non-violence towards all living beings. Its philosophy and practice rely mainly on self-effort in progressing the soul on the spiritual ladder to divine consciousness. Any soul which has conquered its own inner enemies and achieved the state of supreme being is called ''shahash. Category:Religion